The research conducted on this project represents a programmatic attack on the nature of the inadequacy that characterizes retarded children. It includes research on acquisition, transfer, memory, and information processing. The program includes both basic research on these topics and attempts to transfer the findings into applications centered around vocational skill training in sheltered workshop settings.